vgsalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Media Create Week 14 2014
These are the weekly games sales for Japan of March 31 to April 6 of 2014. This is the 14th week of the calendar for sales. Some notable events are the release of Just Dance Wii U and Natural Doctrine and it is the first week with the introduction of the sales tax. Please note that sales of games below the top 20 are not recorded. Game Sales 01./02. 3DS Mario Party: Island Tour (Nintendo) {2014.03.20} (¥4.800) - 47.106 / 257.873 (-40%) 02./05. PS3 Samurai Warriors 4 # (Koei Tecmo) {2014.03.20} (¥7.560) - 25.572 / 192.514 (-45%) 03./04. 3DS Yo-kai Watch (Level 5) {2013.07.11} (¥4.800) - 23.663 / 686.387 (-51%) 04./06. PS3 Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes (Konami) {2014.03.20} (¥2.980) - 20.799 / 179.031 (-46%) 05./00. WIU Just Dance Wii U (Nintendo) {2014.04.03} (¥6.156) - 18.403 / NEW 06./01. PSV Hatsune Miku: Project Diva F 2nd (Sega) {2014.03.27} (¥7.350) - 16.111 / 114.738 (-84%) 07./08. PS3 J-Stars Victory Vs # (Bandai Namco Games) {2014.03.19} (¥7.980) - 13.417 / 156.957 (-47%) 08./09. PSV J-Stars Victory Vs # (Bandai Namco Games) {2014.03.19} (¥6.980) - 11.876 / 134.522 (-52%) 09./03. PS3 Hatsune Miku: Project Diva F 2nd (Sega) {2014.03.27} (¥7.350) - 10.278 / 70.243 (-83%) 10./14. PS3 Pro Baseball Spirits 2014 (Konami) {2014.03.20} (¥7.600) - 10.081 / 90.876 (-40%) 11./13. PS3 Dark Souls II (From Software) {2014.03.13} (¥7.800) - 9.924 / 320.177 (-44%) 12./16. 3DS Kirby Triple Deluxe (Nintendo) {2014.01.11} (¥4.800) - 9.914 / 540.373 (-32%) 13./17. 3DS Fossil Fighters: Infinite Gear (Nintendo) {2014.02.27} (¥4.800) - 9.704 / 130.083 (-25%) 14./11. PSV Samurai Warriors 4 (Koei Tecmo) {2014.03.20} (¥7.140) - 9.603 / 68.796 (-51%) 15./21. 3DS Pokemon X / Y # (Pokemon Co.) {2013.10.12} (¥4.800) - 8.328 / 4.023.294 16./18. PS4 Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes (Konami) {2014.03.20} (¥2.980) - 7.859 / 112.137 (-36%) 17./15. PSP Pro Baseball Spirits 2014 (Konami) {2014.03.20} (¥3.980) - 7.576 / 50.277 (-49%) 18./22. 3DS Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru to Ruka no Fushigi na Fushigi na Kagi # (Square Enix) {2014.02.06} (¥5.490) - 6.881 / 768.483 (-36%) 19./24. 3DS Puzzle & Dragons Z (GungHo Online Entertainment) {2013.12.12} (¥4.400) - 6.787 / 1.430.720 20./00. PSV Natural Doctrine (Kadokawa Games) {2014.04.03} (¥6.458) - 6.046 / NEW 21./28. 3DS Animal Crossing: New Leaf # (Nintendo) {2012.11.08} (¥4.800) 22./25. 3DS Harvest Moon: Linking The New World (Marvelous AQL) {2014.02.27} (¥5.040) 23./10. PSV Hakuoki SSL: Sweet School Life # (Idea Factory) {2014.03.27} (¥6.090) 24./29. PS3 Grand Theft Auto V (Take-Two Interactive Japan) {2013.10.10} (¥7.770) 25./12. PS3 Winning Post 8 # (Koei Tecmo) {2014.03.27} (¥8.190) 26./07. 3DS New Love Plus+ # (Konami) {2014.03.27} (¥5.985) 27./26. PSV Pro Baseball Spirits 2014 (Konami) {2014.03.20} (¥6.983) 28./27. 3DS Hero Bank (Sega) {2014.03.20} (¥5.550) 29./33. WIU Super Mario 3D World (Nintendo) {2013.11.21} (¥5.985) 30./36. 3DS Monster Hunter 4 # (Capcom) {2013.09.14} (¥5.990) 31./32. PSV Soul Sacrifice Δ (Sony Computer Entertainment) {2014.03.06} (¥4.980) 32./34. PS4 Battlefield 4 (Electronic Arts) {2014.02.22} (¥7.665) 33./00. PS4 Natural Doctrine: Taking Out Your Pack (Kadokawa Games) {2014.04.03} (¥8.618) 34./20. PSV Atelier Ayesha Plus: The Alchemist of the Land of Twilight # (Gust) {2014.03.27} (¥6.090) 35./40. 3DS Attack on Titan: The Last Wings of Mankind (Spike Chunsoft) {2013.12.05} (¥6.090) 36./19. PSV Winning Post 8 # (Koei Tecmo) {2014.03.27} (¥7.140) 37./00. PS4 Natural Doctrine (Kadokawa Games) {2014.04.03} (¥7.538) 38./00. PS3 Natural Doctrine (Kadokawa Games) {2014.04.03} (¥7.538) 39./39. WIU Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze (Nintendo) {2014.02.13} (¥5.985) 40./43. 3DS Battle For Money Sentouchuu: Densetsu no Shinobi no Survival Battle! (Bandai Namco Games) {2013.10.17} (¥4.980) 41./38. 3DS Mario Kart 7 (Nintendo) {2011.12.01} (¥4.800) 42./49. 3DS New Super Mario Bros. 2 # (Nintendo) {2012.07.28} (¥4.800) 43./31. 3DS Retro Game Challenge: 3-Choume no Arino # (Bandai Namco Games) {2014.03.20} (¥5.480) 44./42. 3DS Tomodachi Life # (Nintendo) {2013.04.18} (¥4.800) 45./45. PS3 Mobile Suit Gundam Extreme Vs. Full Boost # (Bandai Namco Games) {2014.01.30} (¥7.980) 46./44. PS3 Yakuza: Ishin! (Sega) {2014.02.22} (¥8.600) 47./00. 3DS Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai 2 # (Sega) {2013.11.28} (¥6.279) 48./41. PSV Phantasy Star Online 2 Episode 2: Deluxe Package (Sega) {2014.03.20} (¥5.229) 49./48. 3DS Disney Magic World # (Bandai Namco Games) {2013.08.01} (¥5.480) 50./47. PS4 Tomb Raider: Definitive Edition (Square Enix) {2014.02.22} (¥4.800) System Sales Category:2014 Category:Media Create